


just like dancing

by pyotato (greenteatrashbaby)



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 09:21:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19354087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenteatrashbaby/pseuds/pyotato
Summary: meeting up with a photographer for an afternoon of modelling quickly turns into making a maybe forever friend.





	just like dancing

**Author's Note:**

> i wanted to post this to tumblr but Apparently tumblr sucks now and wont let me do anything i want. so hello ao3!  
> this is for my girl sav love you bitch thanks for hurting me

  * ur a model
  * well. aspiring model.
  * ur instagram is a buncha pictures that u make ur friends take of you whenever y'all hang out
  * u have booked a couple photoshoots and submitted them to magazines
  * u even got published a couple times!!!!
  * not in anything big, just photography journals and portraiture mags
  * BUT IT'S SOMETHING!!!!
  * photoshoots are hella expensive tho fuckin. rip ur wallet
  * so u join a facebook group, which is something u never thought u would do
  * the idea was that aspiring photographers and aspiring models would meet up, get experience, and maybe make professional relationships
  * you? young and cute
  * all these photographers? 36 yr old dudes
  * they always invite you to their studios in their houses
  * to do artsy half nude shoots
  * so u were pretty unwilling to meet up with most of them
  * (understandable)
  * but then this one schmuck posts in the group, just when u so happen to be looking for weekend plans
  * “looking for a model this saturday, autumn themed shoot at han river. the leaves are really pretty right now, i wanna catch them before too many fall”
  * han river was a pretty public place, so u DEFINITELY felt safer
  * and like, ur school is pretty close to there, so ur familiar with the area
  * u comment “i'm free all day, give me a time and i'll meet you there”
  * after it posted, you clicked on his profile and
  * fuck
  * he was not 36
  * and he was CUTE
  * u freaked the fuck out
  * this kid looked like he was ur age. and he was hot.
  * should u delete the comment?
  * why would u do that?
  * bc ur nervous?
  * why are u nervous?
  * bc the photographer is a hottie?
  * is that really a good excuse?
  * before u could debate with urself much longer, ur comment received a like and u got a private message
  * hyunjin: hi! u look great! meet at the main gates of yeouido park at 9am?
  * “u look great!”
  * “U LOOK GREAT!”
  * (jooe sunbaenim is quaking)
  * screech
  * you: so early! okay! what kinda look are u going for?
  * hyunjin: haha i wanna get that fall morning light!!! i’d like it to be pretty autumnal. warm colors, maybe a sweater/scarf/jacket combo? if u have something like that. minimal makeup & hair, if you're into that stuff. hopefully that's all okay (^ム^)
  * you: sounds good! see you saturday!
  * you spend the next few days at school literally just thinking about how ur meeting up with a cutie on saturday
  * u rlly dont know what to do with urself
  * i show ur friend a pic of him and she's like “HOOYKY FUXKJGN GODJ”
  * which was basically your initial reaction too
  * but then shes like “he looks familiar??? is he a model too???”
  * u have literally no idea but it's completely possible
  * like, it's a waste to have that face exclusively behind the camera
  * and suddenly the two of u are like. obsessively going through his instagram bc WHAT THE FUCK he’s like….. REALLY GOOD
  * like, he does a lot of portraits, but the focus isn't necessarily always the person in the photo
  * the composition and background are just as important in every shot and it…. shakes u
  * there’s a few pictures of him too, all of which are v aesthetic
  * but how could they not be??? have u seen his face????
  * he also tags literally every person in his pictures whether they’re models or just his friends while they’re hanging out
  * and he photocreds everyone who takes pics of him!!
  * you are literally…. fallin’ in love
  * because he was cute and had a good eye and wrote cute captions and was so humble!!!
  * ur friend is like “wow we stan a pro”
  * “he looks seriously familiar tho, right?”
  * she's like “yeah i'm confused why have i seen his face before”
  * and ur shook bc like… if u had seen this boy irl there's no way you would forget how cute he is
  * finally,,, it's the weekend
  * you get on the train and head to han river early in the morning, dressed up and made up for your ~autumn photoshoot~
  * as soon as you get to the gates ur like.. holy fuck
  * it's so pretty
  * the leaves are a mix of orange and red and green and there's a couple dusting the ground too
  * no wonder hyunjin wanted to shoot here
  * ur kinda aimlessly wandering around the gate when u suddenly spot
  * **_him_**
  * he’s wearing a bomber jacket and has a camera bag over his shoulder
  * and his neck is literally at a 90° angle while he's looking at his phone
  * ur like…. that cant be ok
  * u get a notif while ur walking up to him and its a message from him asking if u were on ur way
  * “actually, i can't make it”
  * he looks up and immediately laughs. “hi! y/n?”
  * u wave. “hi hyunjin!! nice to meet you!!”
  * y'all exchange pleasantries and he's suddenly like
  * “your outfit is literally perfect” he steps back to look at u. “exactly what i had in mind”
  * u put up a peace sign. he laughs again.
  * uh oh
  * u really like his laugh
  * and his smile
  * and his everything
  * _uh oh_
  * he leads you further into the park where there's less people and more trees
  * “i brought another jacket and a couple of scarves in case u wanted something different” u say as he's helping you take off ur backpack
  * “oooooo a professional”
  * “not even”
  * he asks you if he can take a boomerang of u for his instagram story and u do a lil twirl
  * he gasps
  * “that was cute!!!!”
  * he giggles while he's posting it
  * what is with this kid and his giggles
  * u cant
  * if he keeps doin it at this rate, it'll probably be the death of u 
  * which is
  * cool
  * he puts your backpack on and pulls his camera out of his bag. “let's take some pics in this outfit and then i'll peek at the other options. i like this look a lot”
  * and then… he just starts taking pictures
  * u literally laugh
  * “where do you want me?”
  * “wherever,” he goes, checking the pics real fast. “i tend to go for candid shots”
  * suddenly,,, his entire instagram flashes in your brain
  * the pictures of people laughing and mid walk and reading books
  * u thought all the models were just. really comfy and professionals and shit
  * IT WAS ALL A LIE
  * “so uhhh…” u literally dont know what to do
  * u have Never done a shoot Like This
  * “just walk,” he said. “look around. i'll follow”
  * you: no fear
  * hyunjin: just walk
  * you: one fear
  * u nervously laugh again and he's hitting his shutter like A MILLION TIMES A SECOND
  * “okay…… i guess i'll walk then”
  * u push his shoulder while u walk past him bc he's cheesin at u way too hard for u to handle
  * “ow”
  * “that didn't hurt”
  * “it hurt my heart :(“
  * ur walking backwards and laughing and he's just. only looking at you through his camera.
  * so. u wander.
  * u take a lovely morning walk down the pretty paths at han river
  * u really were so scared that u would be completely directionless, but hyunjin ends up asking you to do specific things also
  * “go up on those rocks”
  * “i'm literally wearing slippery ass boots do you want me to die”
  * “do it for the shot, y/n”
  * sIGHHHHHH
  * so ur up on some rocks trying not to fall into a fucking river
  * and when hyunjin shows u the pics he takes….
  * okay
  * yeah
  * he was right
  * the entire time he was shooting, he would just strike up conversation to make you comfy
  * asking how long you've been pursuing modelling
  * if u wanna do it as a career or if its just a hobby
  * about ur family
  * about ur pets
  * (he asks a lot about pets)
  * ur sitting on a bench and he's crouched a few feet away to get those ~angles~ when he asks
  * “where do u go to school?”
  * “kyunggi”
  * hyunjin gasps. “no way! me too!”
  * you fuckin ALMOST DIE
  * because u fuckin brainblast and have a recovered memory of seeing hyunjin In Your School's Uniform in the lunchroom and suddenly IT ALL MAKES SENSE
  * you hop up from the bench and like. YELL.
  * “OKAY I THOUGHT YOU LOOKED REALLY FAMILIAR ARE YOU KIDDING”
  * he stands and literally screams and u are. so shocked. “i thought you looked really familiar too!!!! i figured i just had seen your pics on the facebook group!!!! i highkey stalked ur instagram bc i couldn't figure out where i knew you from!!”
  * okay, wig
  * he stalked you also which is….. great
  * “what year are you???”
  * “i'm a junior!”
  * you push him.
  * “boi what the fuck! me too!”
  * “no way!!!” he's laughing “that's crazy!”
  * he literally pulls out his phone and opens instagram
  * u have never seen a person use instagram stories as much as this bitch
  * like, he intermittently pulls out his phone to get shots for his story
  * u almost threw hands when u were sliding around on some stupid wet rocks bc he was like “JUMP AGAIN I NEED IT FOR A BOOMERANG”
  * he does this cute lil hair flip and adjusts his bangs before he starts recording and u…. kinda wanna cry
  * “I KNEW Y/N LOOKED FAMILIAR”
  * he spins so ur in the shot with him and puts his arm over your shoulders
  * “WE'RE LITERALLY IN THE SAME YEAR AT THE SAME SCHOOL”
  * u laugh out loud
  * he laughs with you and u have to cover ur mouth so an uwu doesn't fall out
  * u try not to focus on his literally perfect eye smile as he hunches over his phone to post to his story
  * like,,,
  * those crescents
  * are so cute
  * and he has this lingering grin every time he laughs
  * and like. wow. lips. amirite. ladies and gents.
  * “i cant believe u go to kyunggi,” u say. bc u cant.
  * “what are the odds. out of all the people in that group, we end up meeting up”
  * u almost made a joke about it being destiny but then u were like oo no thats creepy dont say that
  * then hyunjins gasps
  * and u look at him
  * and he just looks at you wide eyed
  * and fucking
  * whispers
  * “ _destiny_ ”
  * you scream laugh
  * he's laughing too
  * but on a real level ur like why would that have been super creepy if u said it but it was cute as hell (and a little heart fluttery) when he did?
  * he goes on saying it's crazy that you had never had any classes together over the years
  * “or any clubs,” u said
  * “yeah!!! what clubs do you do??”
  * “photography! which is why i'm shocked!!!”
  * hyunjin gasps again
  * wtf is up with this boy and his gasps
  * “i was gonna do photography but they meet the same days as dance!”
  * BITCH
  * WHAT THE FUCK
  * “I DONT DO DANCE BC THEY MEET THE SAME DAYS AS PHOTOGRAPHY”
  * his entire jaw drops off his damn face
  * “YOU DANCE TOO?”
  * “I’M JUST AS SHOCKED AS YOU ARE”
  * u literally can't believe
  * “we've been barely missing each other all this time when we could have been best friends :(“
  * oh ow
  * ouch hyunjin
  * that got u right in ur weak heart
  * like literally u might have a heart condition now bc he just hit u with the “we could have been best friends”
  * “sorry i already have a best friend”
  * DGDGSH WHY DID YOU SAY THAT
  * then he's laughing and ur like… oh fuck wheew
  * “well, sorry, i'm replacing them now. we have to catch up on lost time.”
  * and honestly………. he's right
  * number 1: y'all are both photography nerds
  * even tho you have begun to skew on the modelling side of it, u always loved taking pictures of scenery and u knew way too much about how cameras worked
  * and hyunjin really was like a pro
  * u had watched him adjust settings on his camera for white balance and exposure and everything
  * and judging by his instagram, he set himself up for some flawless editing too
  * number 2: y'all are both dance nerds
  * he tells u basically all his friends are in the dance club and have formed a lil dance crew bc of it
  * u say u used to take classes when u were younger but now u just go to the gym and hide in a practice room for a few hours every week
  * he does hip hop! which is so predictable but u still act all surprised
  * u tell him u used to do ballet but ur much more into urban dance these days
  * number 3: y'all both don't know how to stop laughing
  * like literally if either of you do anything remotely funny the other one is fucked for five minutes
  * ur pretty sure 90% of the pics hyunjin was taking were of you covering your face because ur literally GUFFAWING
  * and like, y'all ain't even that funny
  * but the more you laugh the less funny shit has to be for you to be crying
  * hyunjin told u to stop making him laugh bc his fingers were getting weak and he didnt wanna drop his camera
  * you, trying not to giggle: its ok u have a strap around ur neck u can drop it
  * hyunjin, tears flowing freely: PLEASE LET ME BREATHE
  * number 4: y'all both LOVE UR PETS
  * like idk man he tells u about kkami and u freak the fuck out because he's just SO EXCITED ABT HIS PUP
  * and hyunjin almost ditches u right then n there when u say ur more of a cat person BUT he forgives u because ur cat is literally named hot dog
  * this is highkey the most fun you've ever had on a shoot
  * like, you feel so comfortable with hyunjin
  * and every time you take breaks to peek at the pictures he's been taking
  * u like … literally stop breathing
  * he's so talented ;;
  * you eventually swap jackets and scarves and wander around more
  * and literal hours later hyunjin's like
  * “are u hungry”
  * u stare. “always”
  * he laughs. “do you wanna go to the convenience store and make ramen”
  * “i thought you'd never ask”
  * so y'all go to the conbini and pick out ya fave ramen packets
  * (and some chips and candy bc u have literally no self control)
  * hyunjin really tries to buy your food for you but you yell at him while ur checking out bc Boi. No.
  * the cashier: watched the two of you look at food and bump into each other constantly, touching each others arms and giggling the whole time
  * you: leave me the fuck alone hwang hyunjin or i'm calling the cops!!!
  * the cashier: ????????
  * u make ur ramen at the handy dandy hot water dispenser and carefully bring it back to a seating area in the park
  * “be careful it's hot!!!”
  * “hyunjin please, u act like i'm not a ramen pro”
  * “i just didnt want u to burn ur cute lil mouth, damn”
  * ur entire being goes WEE WOO WEE WOO
  * u literally almost choke on nothing and you just cough to try to play it off
  * hyunjin is having none of it
  * he's laughing his ass off
  * “wow that got you better than i expected”
  * “fuck off hwang”
  * he stands up to leave and u laugh and grab his sleeve
  * he's giggling before he even sits again
  * y'all eat ur ramen and chat more about school and hobbies
  * he tells u about this one time he almost got admitted into a cult
  * you: wow… pretty AND dumb
  * hyunjin, flustered: h-hey!
  * you tell him about how your cat is a rescue and his heart melts
  * there's a minute where you're staring at nothing in the distance eating chips
  * and hyunjin is just staring at you
  * his brain: hoe dont do it
  * his heart: doki doki
  * his brain: oh my god
  * “hey… are you still free all day?”
  * u look at him. “yeah, why?”
  * he opens a bag of gummies. “i'm supposed to meet up with some friends to go bowling in like an hour but i wanna keep hanging out. wanna come?”
  * you groan. “i'm so bad at bowling”
  * “we can be on a team,” he offers you a gummy bear and you take it. “i'll carry you.”
  * pls explain why an image of him holding you bridal style popped into ur head sgdhhf
  * “haha okay. as long as ur friends aren't lame.”
  * “they are, but i'll be there so it's fine”
  * “fair enough. i'm in.”
  * so y'all hop on a bus and head to the bowling alley that (apparently) hyunjin and his buddies frequent
  * (he's playing pickles with you in the back of the bus and you're giggling so hard that ur struggling to tell him to cut it the fuck out so you don't disturb the people sitting next to you)
  * ((but also feeling his entire body press against you isn't the worst))
  * you've been to this bowling alley before
  * it's popular among younger folks because it's cheap lol
  * the two of you walk in and one of his friends immediately starts yelling
  * u freeze “dude i thought u said we were gonna be early”
  * he looked at his phone “we literally are”
  * this blonde kid is yelling hyunjin's name and ur wide eyed while u follow
  * “UR LATE”
  * “I'M NOT”
  * “IT'S 2:20”
  * “WE SAID 2:30!!!”
  * “TELL THAT TO LITERALLY EVERYONE WHO SHOWED UP AT TWO!!!!!”
  * hyunjin looks over to the group of his friends already bowling a game “oh”
  * u bust out laughing
  * hyunjin gets all flustered like “i-i thought it was 2:30!!!”
  * “who's ur friend, my perpetually late son”
  * “o-oh,,, this is y/n”
  * his friend sticks out his hand for you to shake. “hi, i'm chan. were you the model today?”
  * you grin “are you saying i look like a model?”
  * “OKAY!” hyunjin grabs your shoulders and you giggle when chan stutters without responding while hyunjin drags you to the counter to rent shoes and pay for a game
  * hyunjin is: flustered
  * he's all embarrassed because he was late and got yelled at by his fake dad
  * and then u went and,,,, u were so smooth with chan
  * he wondered if you had been flirting with him all morning because you actually liked him or,,, ur just a flirt
  * he grabbed your wallet out of your hand and shoved it in his pocket so that he could pay for your shoes and game for you.
  * “hyunjin!!!!!”
  * “you wouldn't let me buy you food and you wouldn't be here if it wasn't for me if you argue i swear i'll throw you down a lane”
  * you pout but you let him pay
  * and ur heart,,, it goes off, dude
  * like,,,, maybe,,,,,,, u would let him throw you sgdgshsh
  * y'all walk over to the lane his friends are on, bowling shoes in hand
  * “y/n!”
  * your face lights tf up. “seungmin!!”
  * hyunjin looks between the two of you probably six times while you hug before finally going “w-what”
  * you and seungmin look at each other, then at hyunjin
  * hyunjin: you know each other
  * you and seungmin, in sync: photography club
  * hyunjin: alright, well,
  * he announces to everyone your name and you were his new best friend and that if any of them had a problem with it they could talk to his fist
  * you, softly, but with feeling: f-fuck
  * y'all change your shoes and watch as his friends finish up their game
  * while they play, hyunjin points each person out and tells you their name, helping you learn all these new people
  * since u guys were twenty (20) minutes late, they were already almost done with the first game
  * they were all pretty good. 
  * well. most of them were.
  * the guy hyunjin pointed out as jisung kept getting gutter, but he was having fun
  * everyone else kept getting strikes or spares and u were like oh god
  * you keep telling hyunjin that ur really bad at bowling
  * hyunjin: i'll teach you. it'll be like ghost.
  * you, softly, but with more feeling: f-fUck
  * you, realization washing over you: wait how would you even-
  * hyunjin: *giggles*
  * hyunjin's giggles.
  * send tweet.
  * the entire time you were entirely too conscious of how close he was to you
  * you could feel the burning on your shoulder, thigh, knee - all the contact points where his body bumped into yours
  * your knee bobbed involuntarily while you watched the game end, nervously anticipating your turn to hit the gutter
  * and suddenly, hyunjin's hand was gently placed on your knee
  * it stopped bobbing
  * you looked at his hand, then at him
  * he smiled, but kept looking forward
  * “relax. even if you're bad, i'll hype you up.”
  * it was barely above a whisper so you wondered for a sec if he was even talking to you
  * hhhhHHHHH THIS BOY
  * yall start bowling.
  * he was. not all talk.
  * like who the fuck is good at bowling
  * hyunjin, apparently
  * he fuckin. chucked that ball down the lane
  * it made a smooth curve and took out. every. pin.
  * you stared at the empty lane in disbelief as hyunjin got a couple high fives from his friends making his way towards you
  * "not bad, right?"
  * "bro what the fuck"
  * he laughed and held out a hand to help you up "we bowl a lot"
  * you didnt even process fully that he was pulling you out of your seat because it was your turn. 
  * ur hands: sweaty
  * ur arms: spaghetti
  * ur vomit: on ur sweater already
  * not actually
  * u picked up the ball hyunjin had helped you pick and looked at him like a deer in headlights
  * "bro i havent bowled since i was six"
  * he giggled. "you can do this"
  * he walked with u and showed you his starting stance, gently adjusting the way your wrists twisted and patting your hip
  * u. tried to not blush. no word on how well you did.
  * he guided you through your walk up and when u let go of the ball..
  * …
  * ……
  * YOU DIDNT HIT GUTTER
  * you SCREAMED 
  * "BRO I HIT A PIN!!!!!!!!!!!!"
  * hyunjin gave you a Sick High Ten, laughing "now you gotta hit the other nine!"
  * you froze
  * fuck
  * the others were starting to calm down from the excitement of your first half-frame, anticipating your second hit
  * you watched your ball return from the lane n went over to grab it
  * hyunjin looked at you Once and was likr….. is that caspar the ghost
  * the color had DRAINED from you
  * u…. u hit a pin…… thats like the best u've ever done
  * n now you gotta TOP THAT?
  * "its like dancing," he said suddenly. u looked at him, desperate to hear advice in terms u understood. "even if you can go through the motions, it doesnt necessarily make you good. you have to trust your body to remember the motions, give it a little finesse, and that's when you start to get Really good."
  * you blinked at him
  * "was that supposed to be helpful"
  * "can you Shut the Fuck Up and Bowl"
  * you took a deep breath, adjusting your stance as hyunjin reminded you of the steps you needed to take
  * another breath
  * steps
  * swing
  * let go…..
  * roollllingngg…………
  * *HIGH PITCHED WAILING*
  * "I HIT FOUR PINS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"
  * hyunjin scoops u up in a hug, spinning you around
  * ur too busy SCREAMING to register whats happening until he puts you down
  * u stare at him a second
  * he stares at you
  * "GOOD JOB Y/N!!!!!"
  * you turn to seungmin, who also scoops you into a hug, the rest of the boys crowding around you
  * you didnt even have a chance to be embarrassed about the weird eye contact you n hyunjin made
  * or about how. everyone in the bowling alley was staring at you guys.
  * because like…… suddenly
  * you just made a bunch of new friends
  * and one of them
  * helped you hit a pin for the first time.
  * and maybe….
  * he was still holding your hand
  * and maybe that felt really nice.



 

 

 

 


End file.
